Missy The Vampire
by Missy Valiant
Summary: My first piece of writing with twists and turns in love, friendship, betrayal, and.. Vampires? RxR please.
1. Character Profiles Read before Part 1

1 **Profiles of the Characters  
****Book: 1  
****Missy The Vampire**

Name: Missy Valiant  
Age: 232 (looks 18)  
Birthday: June 30th, 1776  
Gender: Female  
Status: Single  
Preference: Bi-sexual  
Race: Half-Vampiress  
Appearance: Pale skin, dark gray eyes, hip length blue hair with gray streaks.

Name: Brett Tetsuo  
Age: 19  
Birthday: June 9th, 1989  
Gender: Male  
Status: Single  
Preference: Bi-sexual  
Race: Human  
Appearance: Pale skin ( a bit darker than dead ), blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes.

Name: Vadim Kage  
("Kage" translates into "Shadow", in Japanese to English)  
Age: 256 ( looks about 20 )  
Birthday: January 16th, 1752  
Gender: Male  
Status: Single  
Preference: Bi-sexual  
Race: Pure-Blooded vampire  
Appearance: Short black hair (cut in a choppy, punkish way, having his bangs hang over his left eye), powder blue eyes, very pale skin.

Name: Sin Uchiha  
(Not Uchiha from Naruto)  
Age: 20  
Birthday: October 19th, 1988  
Gender: Male  
Status: Single  
Preference: Bi-sexual  
Race: Dark-Blooded Vampire and Shapeshifter  
Appearance: Pale skin, short silver/white hair, red eyes.

The "other Sin"  
Name: Haru Kawa  
("Haru Kawa" translates to "Spring River" in Japanese to English)  
Age: 18  
Birthday: March 18th, 1990  
Gender: Male  
Status: Single  
Preference: Gay  
Race: "Human"  
Appearance: Pale, blonde hair with emerald green streaks, matching green eyes.

Name: Daisuki Ningyoo  
("Daisuki Ningyoo" translates to "Love Doll" in Japanese to English)  
Age: 16  
Birthday: February 14th, 1990  
Gender: Male  
Status: Single  
Preference: Gay  
Race: Half-Vampire ( Supernaturally more beautiful than most other vampires )  
Appearance: Really pale, honey blonde hair with black streaks, ( later dyes it black with white streaks ), natural eye color is a cloudy green, but wears colored contacts often.


	2. Part 1: Mistake

1 **Missy The Vampire, Part 1: Mistake**

"Missy!... Missy!" He called out, looking for the girl. His breath was noticeable from the cold night air. He called out again, his voice echoing along the buildings of the city. Brett walked down a nearby alley ready to go home when he heard another males scream. The screaming wasn't far and almost loud enough to be right behind him.

Brett quickly turned around, running out of the alley, back onto the abandoned streets.

"W-what are you doing?! Get off you freak!" The victim cried out more. Brett finally found where the screaming came from, but by the time he got there, he was a bit too late. The girl stood there, blood dripping down from her lips. There had been a body on the ground near her feet.

"Missy.. Is he-?" Brett stepped towards her, kneeling down and feeling for a pulse on the man. He was still alive, even though she took a lot of blood. Brett grabbed Missy's hand, bringing her out of the alley to a street corner light. He tilted her head back a little, separating her lips with his fingers enough for her to show him blood stained fangs.

Brett let go of her mouth; then pulling out a collar and leash. He slipped the collar around her neck, holding on the leash himself. Missy didn't try to resist, she had gotten her meal for the night and seemed content. She walked behind him and followed him to his house. She came up to his side, grabbing his hand gently. A light blush grew across Brett's cheeks as he let her hand go, continuing to go to his place. Her hand fell to her side as he let go, she lowered her eyes to the ground. Brett then glanced towards her and sighed.

"Missy... Did you take your blood tablets?"

She shook her head, "I don't like them.. They don't taste the same."

He stopped and turned around, facing her. "Missy, you know you should take those tablets, it controls your blood lust." His hands roughly grabbed her shoulders as he stared into her gray eyes.

She stared back with saddened eyes.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?! I can't keep being here for you! One day, I won't be here! Then what are you going to do?!"His voice was harsh and stung her heart sharply.

Missy's eyes watered up, she hated being yelled at, it made her feel like she was the only one to blame. She closed her eyes tightly to attempt to hold in her tears.

Brett realized he hurt her, he then hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Missy... I didn't mean to get mad.."

Missy pushed away from his, staring at him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Your right Brett.. One day, you won't be here... Maybe you should just stop helping now.. Maybe it won't kill me inside if we just stop now."

He closed his eyes and sighed, pausing before opening them again.

Missy was gone.

He stepped forward, as if she was still there. Brett stared sadly at the spot she was at, then turning to the side.

"Missy!" He called out almost helplessly. "Missy.." His eyes watered up a little as he fell to his knees.


	3. Part 2: Competition

1**Missy The Vampire, Part 2: Competition**

Tears were smeared across Missy's face. She had run away, since she was different, she could do what mortals couldn't.

Missy's long blue and gray hair flowed behind her as she hopped from building to building. She ran in bare feet, the roof tops not cutting her because her movements were fast. Missy decided she would run and keep running until she would just disappear.

Her tears rose again, fogging her vision.

She then tripped on the edge of a building, falling into an alleyway. Her eyes closed tightly as she fell, not caring what happened anymore. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms that she hadn't known were below her. Missy opened her eyes to the darkness, blinking confused.

"Are you alright?" A kind voice asked her, followed by a soft smile.

She looked towards the figure that caught her, searching for his face in the darkened light. Her hand touched his cheek softly, then feeling a warmth from the blush that formed from her touch. Tracing his face, from his cheeks one of her hands left to move down and finding his lips. His perfect, cold lips.. Lips she suddenly had the urge to force against her own.

Missy's hands left his face to wipe her blurred eyes. He held her closer as he approached the streets with her in his arms. She had her arms locked around his neck loosely now, holding onto him since she felt weakened. As the light came upon them her eyes landed on his face, her heart seeming to plummet in her chest.

He was gorgeous. He had short black hair, bangs that fell over his left eye. Powder blue eyes seemed to sparkle against the light of the street lamps.

She blushed darkly and looked away from his gaze. Her head rested against his chest, his steady heartbeat echoing in her head.

"You are indeed very beautiful miss." His voice was soft and gentle, calming her down a little.

She felt as thought her heart skipped a beat, if she had a heart beat anymore. Her heart and veins flowed with mixed blood.

Warm and cold.

Her heartbeat was slow, not being like mortals.

Missy blushed again hearing the compliment. "Thank you.." She replied softly in an almost whisper.

"Missy!" Called a voice out.

Brett had come running down the street towards the two people. She quickly hid her face in the strangers warm chest. The man that held her in his arms raised an eyebrow at her hostility to the other man running towards them "Is he bothering you miss?" He whispered softly in her ear. His words sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't sure how to answer his question, she wasn't sure what he would do to Brett is she said yes. Brett was one she loved very much, both as a friend and more. Missy shook her head gently, "No.. But, your warmth.. Is nice..." Brett used to hold her like this, till he found out about her, about what she was. Then he seemed to change to more of an older brother figure. Missy knew he would be mad and even a little jealous at the sight of another man holding her.

"Missy.."

Brett had approached them, his blonde hair was a little messed up from running and his green eyes were mixed with emotions. He then looked at the man, his eyes locking with his powerful blue eyes.

"What are you doing with Missy?"


	4. Part 3: Intruder

1**Missy The Vampire, Part 3: Intruder.**

A slight anger was in his voice.

Missy then turned her head so she wasn't hiding her face anymore. Her collar and leash had come off when she ran off.

"She... Fell, and I thought she hurt her ankle, so I'm carrying her to..." He didn't finish his sentence, Brett was already mad enough, telling him he was going to take her to his home would only make things worse.

Missy shivered, the cold was getting to her now, but the mans warmth was so calming.

"Who are you anyway?" Brett spoke out, stepping towards him.

"Vadim, is my name." He answered, his voice was calm and soothing, even to Brett.

"Well, Vadim, I think Missy is fine now, and will be coming with me." Brett was more mad than Missy expected.

Vadim nodded once, "Very well then.." He lowered his arms as she stepped down, her ankle had been fine. He gave her a gentle hug from behind, whispering softly to her, "If you ever need me again, just come and find me.. I'll always be here for you, Missy."

Brett grabbed a hold of Missy's hand again, pulling her out of Vadim's hold as he let go.

Her expression turned sad as the cold rushed over her body.

Brett started his way back down the street, walking with her in his. She stayed silent as they walked, leaving Vadim behind. Missy turned to look back at him, but he had already disappeared. She turned back around to face the back of Brett.

"I don't like him." He spoke first.

"Why not?.." Her voice sounded scared as she continued to follow along side of him.

"Just don't hand out around him, who knows what could happen if he found out you were a vampire."

Missy looked at him, still shaking after what happened earlier.

"Come on, let's go home Missy."

They continued walking down the streets until they got to the house. Brett got out a key, unlocking the door and letting them in. Missy stayed silent as she went upstairs to her room.

He later went upstairs also, then knocking on her door. "Missy, may I come in?"

She continued her silence as she sit on her bed.

He slowly opened her large black door, walking in. Her walls were painted black also making it seem darker at night.

Missy had been sitting by her open window, staring out at the night sky. The coolness of the night leaked in past her.

"Missy.. I'm sorry.." Brett made his way near her and joined her on the bed.

"You have nothing to apologize for.." She didn't notice how close he was till he moved his hand on hers."You know you mean a lot to me, I'm just looking out for you.."

Missy took her hand away from him, then laid down on her side, facing the wall with the window in it. "But you won't be here forever.."

He sighed, thinking to himself. 'Great.. What has he gotten himself into this time?...'

Her body began to shake as tears rolled down the side of her cheek.

Brett noticed her shaking, he then moved over to her, wrapping one of his arms around her stomach area, pulling her over to him.

"Please don't be upset at me..."

A small blush stained her cheeks as his hand landed on her stomach.


	5. Part 4: Trust

1**Missy The Vampire, Part 4: Trust**

"I-I'm not upset at you..." She stuttered over her words, trying to hide her tears.

He nuzzled his head against her back, "Missy.. I know I act mean to you sometime, but it's because I don't want to get close to you until you trust me." Brett then got closer to her, and whispered in her ear softly. "Do you trust me?.."

Missy blinked as her blush darkened. She wasn't used to him or anyone else acting this way.

His hot breath ran along her neck, making her shiver slightly before answering.

"Yes.."

Brett sat up a little, turning her over onto her back. He then leaned down and kissed her neck gently as he kept tempting her with his words. "If you trust me.. You won't stop me..." He continued to kiss on her neck, his knees stood on both sides of her waist. His body laid upon hers to pin her down. Brett started to such on her neck, giving her a light hickey.

Things were moving too fast for her. Just earlier that day when she tried to take his hand, he stopped her, and now he was all over her?

Her gaze fell to his neck, there lied two little scars, teeth marks.

She then noticed his hair wasn't the same blonde, there was a patch of white in the back.

He sensed discomfort instead of pleasure, assuming that she realized it wasn't Brett.

Brett forced his body down on her more as she began to struggle.

"Your not Brett.." Her voice came out in a gasp as his lips returned to kiss her neck tenderly.

"Shh.." He cooed to calm her down.

Missy enjoyed it, that she couldn't deny, but she couldn't help but struggle away from his grasp. She shoved him off violently. "No!"

Brett's eyes flashed red, "Just because I'm not my brother, doesn't mean I can't have you." His eyes then faded to a full red; his hair changing to white. His pale skin was shown against the moonlight as he was sitting up over her body.

Missy stared up at him, she seemed a little confused and scared at the same time.

He showed his true form, him growing a little bigger also.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Who are you?"

The man closed the blinds so it was darker in the room, then reaching down over her again.

"You'll find out.."

His hands found hers, taking them and raising them over her head, pinning them down above her. His tongue traced alone her neck, letting the saliva run down it, making her shiver again from his touch.

"W-what are you doing?... Get off!" She began to struggle again under his grasp.

"Stop struggling.. Why can't you love me like you love Brett?!"He yelled at her, momentarily angry.

Missy flinched from him saying that. "I.. I don't love him... Not anymore at least."

This made a grin smear across his face as he kissed her lips gently, talking through his repeated kisses. "Good, then you can fall for me."


	6. Part 5: His Bite

1Authors Note:I just wanted to add a little note on here before you read Part 5, but thank you to the first 2 reviews I got for my story :D it made me smile that people are actually reading my work. hugs them Thank you guys again. 3 Please enjoy.

**Missy The Vampire, Part 5: His bite**

She paused briefly, tempted to kiss him back, but didn't. Missy shook her head to break his kiss, then yelling out almost helplessly. "Vadim!" Hoping he would hear her since the window was still open.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside still on the streets of the city, Vadim was still walking. His gaze fell upon another male as his eyebrow raised in response to his wondering at this time of night. Vadim flicked his head to the side, moving his bangs out of his vision; he then approaching the blonde man whose eyes were stained with previous tears.

"Hey, where's Missy?" Vadim demanded from the man he had encountered.

"Excuse me?.." He looked at Vadim as a small fear grew in his blue eyes.

"I said, where's Missy? You took her away not too long ago tonight.."

"What are you talking about?! Are you sure you have the right guy?" he asked with confusion mixed with panic in his speech. A thought reminded him that Missy wasn't that sociable.

Just as Brett finished, a faint yell echoed down the streets of the abandoned city.

Vadim quickly turned around, "Missy.." he then dashed off in the direction of the scream with unnatural speed.

Brett seemed angry when a man he haven't heard about was suddenly in her life. He followed, not exactly as fast as Vadim.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The white haired man had his hand up Missy's shirt by the time she had calmed down. Missy had wasted all of her strength fighting him off, but not matter what, she seemed too weak.

He took advantage of her state of weakness. When he noticed she had calmed down, he loomed his mouth over her neck, grinning and baring his fangs, vampire fangs. She seemed to be almost falling asleep, but she only had her eyes closed.

"Do you know what happens... When a half-blood vampire is bitten by a full-blood vampire?".."

She started shaking softly, being like this to her made her blood lust quicken.

He trailed his tongue along her neck once more before sinking his fangs into her neck.

Missy whined from the sudden pain.

Blood now leaked down her neck as he sucked it out of her pulsing veins. A soft moan had escaped her lips as he deepened his fangs into her neck.

"S-stop.. Please... It hurts.." Missy finally managed to speak.

The man let go as he was pushed aside from the window. Missy then fainted from exhaustion and the loss of blood. The dark figure quickly went to Missy, as another dark figure came through the window after and fought against the white haired man. The figure near Missy enclosed his arms around Missy, picking her up and taking her out the window, jumping down to the streets.

Brett looked down at Missy in the light of the faded street lamps, he noticed her fangs poking out of her lip a little. There was blood on her neck that was beginning to dry, though it was still fresh.

Vadim had still been in the house.


	7. Part 6: A New Place To Call Home

1**Missy The Vampire, Part 6: A New Place To Call Home**

The white haired vampire sat up, shifting his glare towards the other man as Vadim spoke.

"You put shame to the vampire race." His voice was blunt, straight to the point, and disapproving of his actions. "Now, what is your name?"

All the vampire replied with was a wicked, tainted smile, "Sin." Then suddenly vanished from the room.

Vadim lowered his glance to the ground, soon realizing he was alone in the darkness of the empty room. He turned, facing the window, and jumped out only to land gracefully on his feet near Brett and Missy.

"Have you found any injuries?" Concern was shown in Vadim's eyes as he asked Brett the first thing that came to mind.

Brett paused, he was afraid of how Vadim might react to the answer. His hand ventured over the wound, gently touching it. "He may have bit her.." Then stood up, pulling Missy up also, carrying her in his arms.

Vadim moved closer, "Should I take her instead?.. You two may stay at my house for as long as it's needed."

Brett nodded then gave Missy to Vadim for him to carry, as they made their way to the mans house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upon arrival, to Brett's amazement, Vadim stood in front of the dark mansion doors.

"Could you open the door please? My hands are kinda full.." He asked politely to Brett.

Brett then snapped out of his daze, quickly opening the large, heavy doors.

A loud creel echoed along the wide halls and throughout the main room; revealing the palace-like home.

"You two may receive a tour tomorrow, we all shall share a room tonight, just so we can keep an eye on each other." A sly smile grew on Vadim's pale face as he turned around, facing the stairs. Those weren't his intentions at all for the night, because he also had other plans for Brett. He slowly made his way up the staircase directly across the room from the doors.

Brett caught up to Vadim, following him to a pitch black room.

Vadim walked in, nudging his arm against a light switch, filling the rather giant room with a crimson red light.

Brett walked in after him, "This is the room we're sharing?..." He then made his way to one of the three king sized beds, collapsing onto it.

Vadim gently laid Missy on another bed, near the middle of the two. When he finished covering her slim, but gorgeous, body with the covers, resisting the temptations and left the room to go to the nearby bathroom. He returned with a warm and wet washcloth, bringing it to Missy. "If you'd like to wash up and borrow some clothes, you may." Vadim called over to Brett, who was staring at the black curtains, noticing how it matched everything else in the room except the light.

Brett stood back up, leaving towards the bathroom that Vadim had just came from. The walls, towels, floor, was all black also. "Figures.." he mumbled as he slipped off his clothes.

The warm water of the bath was running as he slowly stepped in. He flinched slightly as the water hit his bare skin. Brett soon relaxed and closed his eyes, laying in the bath that seemed to melt his troubles away. As the steam floated around the bathroom, it made a light blush cross his cheeks from the warmth.

A few moments later his eyes flashed open, remembering the situation he was in. Brett quickly stood up, draining the water out of the bathtub and grabbing a towel. He grabbed his clothes after with the towel wrapped around his waist.

The door creaked open a little when he opened it.

Vadim had been wiping off the now dried blood from Missy's neck with the damp washcloth. The soft blush was almost noticeable on Vadim's cheeks as Brett walked out of the bathroom. He fought to control his stuttering words, "If y-you'd like to borrow some clothes, I'll show you to my closet.." Vadim offered, though he secretly wanted him to stay the way he was.

Brett simply nodded and opened the door of the bedroom and waited by it for him. Vadim threw the washcloth into the sink before he left the room, Brett following behind him.

An awkward silence was formed as they walked along the log narrow hallways. When they arrived to his room, he noticed the door was the same as the others, except a small red paper that stuck to it.

"Seal of-" Brett was cut off as Vadim covered the rest of it with his hand, then opening the door, pulling him in.

"H-hey!" He called out, being pulled in.

"Shh!" Shushed Vadim, "If your too loud, you'll wake Missy..."

Brett realized this as he walked over to another door, "Is this the closet?" he then turned the knob of the door, seeing a lovely line of clothes. "Wow.." he stood, surprised at how similar their taste of clothing they had.

"Choose whatever appeals to you." Vadim didn't care what the mortal chose of his, all he had on mind was one thing.


	8. Part 7: Bad Intentions

1Authors Note: I just wanted to ask you all that read my work, please post a review D: I want opinions, thoughts, feelings towards the story. It can be good or bad, it won't hurt me if its bad xD I would just like some input for my output.

**--Yaoi/Rape Warning--**

**Missy The Vampire, Part 7: Bad Intentions**

"So what was the deal with erm.. Sin? Yes, that was his name."

Brett flinched from the name. "Sin?" his expression changed to a much sadder one, he then grabbed some clothes, bringing them inside another bathroom in Vadim's room.

He continued the conversation, knowing Brett could hear him. "Yeah, I'm sure you two have met before, seeing as how he was in **your** house and none the less, with Missy."

Minutes later Brett came back out of the room wearing Vadim's dark, tight clothing.

"It's a long story.. But I'll shorten it a bit."

Vadim's lips curled into a small, devious smile as he gestured for Brett to sit with him on the bed.

Brett hadn't noticed the smile before he joined him on the bed. "Sin and I are.. Step-brothers, my mum and his dad had gotten married. They're both dead now, but... Sin was the only one who gave me pain. I don't know why, but I fell in love with him, like love at first sight. He never thought of me more than a brother, so he wouldn't accept my feelings.. Soon, he disappeared and that's when I found Missy."

Vadim reached his hand to the other side of Brett, over his lap, having it on the bed.

"I would never reject you Brett."

A dark blush appeared on Brett's face as Vadim got closer to his lips.

Vadim sneered at the reddening and warmth that arose from his victims face, then retreated off of the bed as he stood up, heading to the door. "Shall we-" he was cut off as he glanced back at Brett, seeing his eyes had watered up a little.

"I-.. I thought you were going to kiss me..."

Vadim left the room, heading back to the room where Missy's unconscious body laid.

The tears quickly vanished from Brett's eyes. He stood up and followed Vadim back to the room, then went over to the previous bed he collapsed on earlier. "I'm going to sleep." Brett called over to Vadim, who was standing by the bed.

Brett's back was facing Vadim as he avoided looking at him. The curtain around the bed closed after Brett had laid down on it. "Thanks.." Brett said softly, thinking Vadim had closed it so he could sleep. He could feel the bed moving a little, as if someone got on it. Brett turned over onto his back, just in time to catch Vadim's soft, wet lips.

Vadim forced his lips harder onto Brett's.

Brett's eyes had widened from the sudden kiss, "What the heck?! Who ever said I liked you?"

Vadim didn't answer, he just stared with a blank look.

After moments; Brett grew impatient of his games. "Well?"

That small, sly smile returned to Vadim's face, "Well what?" He seemed amused at how quickly he could test Brett's nerves.

Brett started to sit up a little, but was pushed back down by Vadim's powerful hands. He pushed his whole body over Brett's. Vadim's hot breath made Brett shiver, as he spoke softly, "I think you'll like me, and maybe even fall for me. If you haven't already, I can help with that." Vadim sat up, enough to turn Brett over onto his stomach.

"Eh?! Vadim! Stoppit! What are you doing?!" Brett could hear him snicker as Vadim slid his hand under Brett's stomach, his cold touch moved down slowly.

Vadim growled, his tone so sexy to Brett, he thought he was going to faint; the mix of his touch and voice, simply intoxicating. A bulge grew in Brett's pants. A soft moan escaped his lips as Vadim gripped the bulge from the inside of his pants. "Oh, so your enjoying yourself?" Vadim was referring to the moan he heard.

"S-stop.. Please _Vadim_..." His name accidently came out as a moan, he could feel Vadim's hand grab him harder and moving up and down.

Vadim continued teasing Brett as he used his other hand to undo his own pants.

Brett noticed how far down his pants had fallen and he knew he couldn't stop him now. Moans of pleasure, some also helpless, were heard throughout the while that Brett and Vadim stayed behind the canopy of the bed.

An hour or so later when everything was silent but the panting of their breath, Vadim got up off of the bed, moving the canopy aside for his departure. His clothes had been returned to his body, then going towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Laying on the bed still was Brett who had fallen asleep when Vadim was done with him. Still some sweat drops were spread along his body, the blanket had been wrapped around him, covering him.

As Vadim made his way across the room, he glanced to Missy who still laid on the bed. She seemed more pale than usual. Vadim whispered softly to himself, "Sorry Missy..."

He left the room and went towards the bathroom to shower.


	9. Part 8: Acceptance

1**Missy The Vampire, Part 8: Acceptance**

A figure lurked out the window, though they were on the second floor, the man could float without trouble. It was about dusk now, soon to be dark. Days were much shorter now that it was almost always night. The light from the sunset shined on the man's silver hair, as his red eyes glistened through the window. A small breeze blew as he gracefully landed to the ground.

His form had changed by the time he reached the Vadim's front door. He held a paper that he pulled out from his jacket. His hair was now a soft blonde with emerald green highlights and eyes. Sin smirked slightly as he fixed his tight black clothing, then knocking on the door gently.

The knocking echoed up the stairs, the water from the shower stopped afterwards.

Vadim wrapped a towel around his waist, leaving the room to head down the stairs.

As he opened the door his black hair was still wet and some bits dripped water onto his body, rolling down his flat, firm chest.

Sin flinched from the image now in front of him. This caught him off guard as he hid his shock, his friendly smile reappeared. "Mr. Kage I assume?" the gentleman asked, locking his fierce eyes to Vadim's.

"Actually, it's Vadim Kage, but yes that's me." His voice was as casual as it could get, with a smooth tone to it.

Sin couldn't tell what was so familiar about him till his voice answered. He flinched again, realizing that this other vampire was the one who interrupted his and Missy's little fun. '_Hm.. So they're still with this guy... That may be a problem."_ His nose wrinkled up slightly as he breathed the various sweet odors from around his mansion.

"This letter is for you." Sin put his friendly mask back on before speaking again; resisting the temptation of suddenly morphing and attacking Vadim as he opened the envelope.

Vadim glanced back up before starting to read the piece of paper. "I have a mailbox you know... And as you can see, I wasn't expecting company."

Sin stood there for a second, processing for a moment what he meant, " Oh, I'm sorry. The head master said it was urgent and insisted on being hand delivered. Have a nice day, Vadim." With that, Sin gracefully turned around, walking from Vadim's curious eyes.

As he walked away, Vadim's eyes followed his departure. He tilted his head slightly, checking out the guy, then softly said to himself, "Hm.. Cute but.." Then loud enough for Sin to hear, "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

He turned a little as Vadim raised his head back to it's original position, "Haru Kawa."Sin replied briefly, a bit surprised by Vadim's question.

'_Hmm.._' Vadim thought to himself, then walked out his front door, meeting _Haru_ half way. "If you'd like to come back sometimes, here's my number." He flashed his seductive smile while handing Haru a slip of paper. Then turning back around, heading towards his house and walking in.

Haru stood there motionless, holding the sheet, blushing madly. He shook his head to quickly shake off the blush from his face, then continued his way off of Vadim's property.


	10. Part 9: Jealousy

1**Missy The Vampire, Part 9: Jealousy**

Vadim was walking up the stairs while he started to read the letter. "Hmm.." He spoke softly to himself. As he opened the bedroom door he looked over to the others who were still knocked out. Missy had a small sweat breaking out on her forehead with an uncomfortable look on her still lovely sleeping face. He smiled softly as he walked over to her, grabbing the washcloth, testing if it was still damp.

"I'll get you a new one." He then swiftly left the red lit room again, not noticing Brett had woken up.

Brett let out a small yawn as he sat up and blinked a couple times, adjusting to the unfamiliar lightened room. He glanced toward Missy, thinking that they were still living together at his house.

His daydream shattered as Vadim walked over to Missy.

"There you go hun.." Vadim's soft voice was quiet but loud enough for Brett to hear. His eyes barely looked up from Missy to see that Brett was awake. A hidden grin was spread across his lips as he wiped the cold washcloth across Missy's forehead, speaking to her in her unconscious state. "Missy.. Your absolutely ravishing, I'm so very glad we met. I've been in love with you from the first time I held you in my arms, and I've been longing to hold you once more." He shifted himself closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek. He could feel the dropping temperature as her fever finally broke.

Brett was still watching them from behind the mostly closed canopy of the bed, he was a little confused as to what Vadim was doing, until he caught on to his movement. His hand quickly covered his own mouth to keep from shouting out, holding in the tears that wanted to form. Then letting go of the canopy, Brett crawled over to the furthest part of the bed, curling himself against the wall to let the moisture run down his cheeks in burning streams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors Note: I know this chapter was really short, I'm sorry, but I promise Part 10 is longer. :)**


	11. Part 10: The Reason For Bloodshed

1**Missy The Vampire, Part 10: The Reason For Bloodshed**

**Authors Note: Finally, Part 10, yay :) and I apologize for it taking so long, I haven't been able to find the time to type it up. But here ya' go, I hope you enjoy it.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vadim noticed Brett had retreated back to the enclosure of his bed. He could also hear the silent sniffling that his ultra-sound-like ears caught onto.

Vadim's hand dropped from her cheek and ventured to her wrist, holding it up, closer to his vision.

"Hmm.." He pondered to himself, seeing that her blood was slowly starting to linger along the inside of her veins. 'Cold blood..' "Such a waste..." His tone sounded a little dissappointed.

There was shuffling throughout the room for a second as Vadim swiftly lifted her into his arms. His eyes flashed to the still closed canopy as he stealthily left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A soft thump was forced from the door as Vadim closed it behind him with his foot.

This room was also darkly lit with a maroon colored light, the curtains matched the light and were the only things seen that stuck out besides the rouge colored bed.

He walked over to the bed, laying Missy down on it. She made a few muffled noises that made Vadim's eyes widen, the thought of her waking up, seeing the lust in his eyes for the last of her human blood, it would be quite embarrassing for him.

But she didn't awake, her body stilled again except for the still slowed heartbeat.

Vadim could tell she was suffering from having to turn into a full vampire. Being a half-blood was so much worse than any amount of pain thinkable by him. Half-bloods had a much tougher life than humans or full-bloods, a more cautious life. Their blood lust was almost unstable, no wonder she hadn't had a pack of tablets on her.

The mix of cold, vampire blood and warm, human blood was another reason for their sanity to be in danger. Being a half-blood made the vampire have more human features. The skin still had some sense of life, still having some sense of warmth. The nails were a reasonable length, much less like the class he has seen on other full-bloods.

To him, human emotions, especially women's, were a reason why headaches clouded his thoughts sometimes. He had a moment of sympathy for Brett, having to take care of this blood confused girl. The feelings leaked from his thoughts as he studies Missy's present condition.

Envy ran through his mind now, quickly spreading the more he thought about it.

Brett.

The one person whose been there for Missy throughout her life, or at least that's what he assumed. The man he showed fake love towards just to get some time alone with Missy, if only a few minutes.

Vadim felt like it was when they first met all over again; except for it being in his house and not town. There she was, laid out in front of him like an angel in the flesh... Well, a cursed angel. But he felt as though he was also cursed, in a way.

Cursed with jealousy, anger, hatred, and greed. He felt as though he should have been the one to have been with Missy through her life.

He could see the sweet fantasy now.. His life with Missy Valiant, the half-blood vampire. He who could be there for her, always, whenever she needed him, even if she didn't need him. Through the stormy nights. Through the moments of break down and peril. Through the sadness and grief, and also the agony he knew she's always been living through.

But, there was also the happy times...

The thoughts of their loving life together pushed the sad thoughts aside.

Vadim brushed his hand against her cheek as he reminisced on the acidic ideas that flowed around in his head. The life together he imagined, it... It made his heart fill with pure bliss. Never in his decades and centuries of living did he think, or even consider, there being someone for him like he thought of Missy now.

The potential he owned, the money, the house, the cars, the love, all of it could've been hers also. They could've had a kind of love that no fairy tale or story book could ever describe.

Right now, and forever more, she was the only thing he wanted. He was willing to give up everything he owned just for her. Right now, she was what he wanted, what he needed.

She was still only half-blooded, she had warm human blood slowly turned cold.

Vadim's eyes darkened to a navy blue, his hunger gloomed the powdery color of his original eyes. He knew the possible consequences of doing this, especially at a time like this. But the fact is, there was warm blood right in front of him, and he wanted this for them. Her blood would be running through his cold veins; she would be apart of him.

He could feel his fangs extend as he gently climbed over her onto the bed. Missy's figure didn't fidget or move, except for the delicate movement of Vadim tilting her head to the side for better access. His legs were on both sides of her waist, similar to how he had been with Brett. He paused as he put his forehead against the pillow her head was placed on, his mouth close to her ear.

Vadim groaned; having to avoid the erotic thoughts that consumed his mind now.

"Why did she have to be so beautiful.. It's almost making this a bit harder..."

Blood lust quickened in him, it showed in his eyes.

Vadim sat back up, placing his lips near her throat. He lifted his hand and placed it on the left side of her neck, stroking his thumb along her jaw line; then stopping to hold her still with a slender grip.

His bared fangs were hovered over the right side of her neck, his breath hit her skin in a rush of heat.

The tips touched her neck--

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors Note: And that's the end of Part 10: The Reason For Bloodshed xD**

**Yeah, it ended at a cliffhanger, but I think you'll live if I stopped there.**

**I actually stopped it early, that's why there wasn't really any blood spilt in this Part; but don't worry, there will be in Part 11. I hope you enjoyed my story so far :) please post reviews.**


End file.
